


Gama cromática

by Val_Writes_Stuff



Series: Hanafuda Slots [2]
Category: Hanafuda Thunder (Web Series)
Genre: Colors, Drama, F/F, Goddess Call, Hanafuda Thunder, Kinda experimental writing, Non canon compliant, Porque I'm a fucking dumbass y no se leer bien a la gente, V-Kirie, el retorno del angst, no os asustéis que he vuelto ya para quedarme, pagadle un psicólogo a Akari por favor y gracias, post-Goddess Call, post-Hanafuda Thunder, post-accidente de Akane, que ya iban dos fics sin angst, relaciona a cada una con un color y hace un ranteo, veis? dije que era angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Val_Writes_Stuff
Summary: Dicen que hay colores que no se pueden ver a simple vista. Incluso dicen que hay colores que las personas no podemos ver. Pero aquellos que sí podemos deberían ser suficientes, ¿no? Para Akari, los colores llevaban ciertas connotaciones que prefería olvidar.------NON CANON COMPLIANT
Relationships: Kaiba Akari (Hanafuda Thunder) / So Tae Hyun (Hanafuda Thunder)
Series: Hanafuda Slots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790665
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Gama cromática

**Author's Note:**

> (empieza a sonar la intro de Star Wars)
> 
> HANAFUDA THUNDER ANGST I
> 
> Después de dedicarse en cuerpo y alma al TFM durante un mes y pico muy duro, VAL ha regresado del exilio para seguir trayendo ANGST al carpeverso. ¿Conseguirá hacer a alguien llorar con este nuevo fic de HANAFUDA THUNDER? El destino de AKANE está en manos de cinco adolescentes y eso es algo que ya es bastante TRISTE de por sí. Sin embargo, con la ayuda de unos cuantos FICS, puede ser PEOR.

Dicen que hay colores que no se pueden ver a simple vista. Incluso dicen que hay colores que las personas no podemos ver. Pero aquellos que sí podemos deberían ser suficientes, ¿no? Para Akari, los colores llevaban ciertas connotaciones que prefería olvidar.

La nieve era blanca, y caía incesante en los meses de invierno. Igual que Anzu atacaba sin piedad, con sus cuatro brazos, cuando se convertía en um0th. Las plumas puras y espesas, como las que cubrían su traje. Blanco como polvo espolvoreado sobre una superficie oscura, como sábanas que actuaban como una protección, como una sensación de calidez que puede que antaño hubiese sentido con su compañera, pero ya no. El blanco era también el color de los hospitales, y el color del duelo. También de la pureza, de la inocencia que habían dado por sentada y que les había sido arrebatada.

Las flores de cerezo compartían tonalidad con muchas cosas que Akari solía amar. Desde algunos de los dulces que más le gustaban hasta la mata de cabellos virtuales de cierta persona. Cierta persona por quien hubiera hecho cualquier cosa. Cierta persona que le rompió el corazón. Si de normal el rosa es un color que evoca el amor, para Akari lo era más. Pero las fresas, los corazones y el dulce sabor de esos sentimientos en su pecho había acabado. Las sonrisas, los besos, la calidez… todas esas cosas habían desparecido. Se habían marchitado, como flores pasada la primavera, ante una situación que las sobrepasaba a ambas.

El rojo era, sin ninguna duda, el color que más daño le hacía. Rojo como la sangre, rojo como el dolor. Rojo inundaba sus pesadillas y sus miedos. Rojo. Solo rojo. Cerezas, coleteros, pañoleta, zorro. Red. Akane. Su hermana mayor. El rojo era el color que mas le costaba mirar sin que su mente fuese inundada por los recuerdos, por los remordimientos, por la pena. El rojo le recordaba a ese grito. El rojo le recordaba a cabellos que apartaba de su cara siempre que iba a visitarla. El rojo le recordaba por qué estaban haciendo lo que estaban haciendo, aunque no lo hacía más fácil.

A decir verdad, el naranja le transmitía mucho. La energía de la fruta, igual a la de Miki todos los días al llegar al instituto. Las hojas el otoño, esa estación que apenas recordaba, los meses pasando borrosos en su mente. El escudo de KIMI02 plantándose enfrente suyo, abriéndose. Los dos laterales extendiéndose como alas, en un movimiento grácil como el de una mariposa. Miki gritando, protegiéndolas. Ella que era la más pequeña, la más joven, la que menos debería estar pasando por lo que estaban pasando. Ella que era solo una niña cuando empezaron, que lo seguía siendo cuando… cuando pasó lo de Akane. No era justo que ninguna tuviese que pasar por ello, pero menos Miki.

El amarillo le recordaba a Emi, era imposible que no lo hiciera. Con la matriz facial que usaba eF4un ahora siempre que veía amarillo muy saturado se acordaba de ella. Era el color de la miel, el color de varias frutas, de varios animales. Pero también era el color para avisar el peligro, el color para indicar que algo no se debe hacer. Y así se sentía a veces con Emi, y no sabía hasta qué punto estaba bien sentirse así. Sentir que no debería estar en Hanafuda Thunder, que era peligroso. ¿Pero no se sentía así sobre el equipo siempre? Sí. Que Emi no hubiese sido parte de Goddess Call solo era un factor más.

Las plantas eran verdes y crecían con fuerza, al contrario que su relación. Pero eso no había tenido tiempo de pensarlo cuando se había parado a contar si en sus mejillas había tantas pecas como estrellas en el firmamento. Cuando cada vez que en clase de ciencias hablaban de las luces en el norte su mente no podía evitar desviarse. Cuando hubiera jurado que su amor era más grande que el universo y más duradero que la naturaleza. Cuando sus besos habían acallado cualquier posible duda en su mente. Pero ahora el verde era frío. Tonta de ella, el verde siempre había sido un color frío. Pero ahora lo sentía más. Sentía la tundra helada de Islandia en sus huesos cada vez que pensaba en la aurora boreal.

El mar, el azul en toda su inmensidad. El mar era relajante, las olas yendo y viniendo, la ciclicidad del agua. Ella misma. A la deriva. Sin tener claro cómo salir de ahí, sin saber si quería salir de ahí. Como una naufraga de su propia mente, como una Robinson Crusoe medio máquina medio persona. Monitores parpadeando y sus ojos cansados tras las gafas, negándose a dejar de mirarlos. ¿Monitores de hospital o del Dawn of Destiny? Constantes vitales, ¿pero de quién? ¿De _ella_ , o de sus compañeras de equipo? Un parpadeo, la pantalla volviéndose borrosa por el sueño.

Morado. Un color usado antaño como símbolo de estatus social, un color usado para marcar la riqueza de alguien. Sus padres probablemente lo encontrasen irónico, o incluso puede que, con el macabro sentido del humor del destino, lo encontrasen adecuado. Había pocas cosas de color morado en la naturaleza, era complicado conseguir el tinte. Mezclar azul y rojo no da el resultado esperado, no se puede hacer así. No. No era lo mismo. Por mucho que se pintase ahora las marcas en morado, por mucho que intentase llevar a Akane consigo así, no era lo mismo.

Si Silvergrass se mirase en una superficie tan oscura y pulida que devolviese su reflejo, probablemente no vería nada. O vería la máscara y poco más, toda ella tonos cercanos al negro. Toda ella oscuridad. Un fantasma, un espíritu, el vacío dejado en el hueco que solía ocupar ella. Una sombra en la noche, imperceptible, inadvertida. Un cielo sin luna porque esta se ha ido de su vida. El final y el principio, todo y nada. Una verdad absoluta y una mentira irrefutable. Algo tan abstracto que no se puede definir solo con palabras. Un concepto que ni ella misma tenía del todo claro. Eso era Silvergrass, y a eso le recordaba el color negro.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero que os haya gustado!


End file.
